Tiny' Butt
by burnt-scones
Summary: Shingo has a 'tiny' butt. Rated T for a bad word *washes mouth*


**DISCLAIMER: I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING! ALSO I DON'T HATE JUNTA AND SHINGO!**

'Tiny' Butt

Riou comes into the scene and smiles retardedly at himself in the mirror. He rolls up his sleeves and picked up a bottle of stuff and squeezed out some of the contents onto his palm and smiles again. Then he proceeded to rub the stuff onto his face. After seeing that hs face was completely smothered with white foam, he turned on the tap and proceeded to bend down to start washing his face. Riou flicks his head back and we expect to see Riou right? WRONG! Riou flicks his head back but WE SEE KAZUKI! "I~ can~ give~you~ GATSBY!~ GATSBY!~ GATSBY!~" The background music plays and Kazuki says some crap. "That isn't me!" Riou cries... but who cares?

Junta has just watched this advertisment and cries to Shingo, "I wanna be Kazu-san!" His team mates who overheard what he said, shouted in disgust, "No way! We only have room for ONE ugly captain! And Kazu-san fits the criteria! Besides we already sacrificed our kawaii Riou, we cannot afford to sacrifice anymore kawaii team mates!"

Shingo came out from the back of the crowd and magically obtained a baseball bat. He positioned it above Junta's head to strike him but before it even met Junta's head, the brunette fainted dramatically with his arm on his forehead.

All the Tousei peeps looked at Shingo suspiciously. "HEY! DON'T LOOK AT ME! I DIDN'T HIT HIM! HE'S JUST THAT LAME!" Shingo shouted in his own defence.

Kazuki burst through the door which caused a massive hole and incurred unnecessary expenses :( "K-kazu-san! What are you doing back?" Shingo turned to ask.

The Tousei captain stared at Shingo and began to walk menacingly, slowly, towards him. Then he stupidly noticed that he had a baseball bat and an unconscious Tousei member! He hurriedly tried to hide the offending object behind him. The other members ran away.

"Shii-maa-zaa-kii..."

"Aw fuck... Everyone bailed on me..." Shingo muttered under his breath. He looked up to see his HUMONGOUS captain in front of him and cowered in fear, wondering what atrocities the Monster-Papa-Kazu-san will do to him. He was considering all the options, like calling Batman to come beat him up, showing off his(Monster Papa's) body and scaring the shit out of him or even worse, hitting him on the head with a hammer(!), and then, everything went black.

"...wow! And I didn't even do anything to him..." Monster-Papa... I mean Gentleheart-Papa-Kazu-san bent down to slap Junta awake. Junta woke up IMMEDIATELY! (The fag!)

"Kazu-san!" Junta shouted dramatically.

"Junta! I thought you died?" he shouted, just as dramatically, and pulled Junta in for a dazzling and shiny and touching hug in front of some random beach.

"Don't scare me like that again." Kazuki exclaimed as the Tousei members cleared the beach horizon backdrop.

"I won't!" Junta behaved like some dog...

"Now then..." Kazuki snapped his fingers and a bottle of Gatsby appeared out of nowhere!

"Ooh... It's the magic lotion!" Junta swooned. Kazuki passed the bottle to Junta and said, "Here's the plan." and he whispered his "evil thoughts" to Junta. The shorter dude giggled retardledy and squirted the magic lotion onto his hand...

The next morning when Shingo awoke, he realised that he was on his bed and that his pants were... wet... Well, he didn't mind that, he rubbed his eyes and got to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and screamed in despair! He rolled on the floor screaming, "I'M UGLY! OH GOD! I'M UGLY!"

"Teeheehee!" a creepy laughter resounded in the bathroom.

"Kazu-san?"

"How does it feel to be as ugly as me, huh?"

"Kazu-san is as pretty as a princess! You're not ugly!"

"Aww... Junta is very pretty to me as well!" and the battery had another retarded hug, but this time, in a lush green forest.

Their laughter could be heard echoing in the bathroom as they linked hands and skipped gaily downstairs.

"NOOOO! My face! Come back!" Shingo cried.

Riou came in, annoyed by the racket Shingo was making so early in the morning, and ripped Kazuki's face off Shingo. "There."

"You... you saved me! Thank you! Thank you! I'm no longer ugly!" Shingo cried in gratefulness.

After he regained some composure, "You saved my life. I now owe you one... Hmm... How about a kiss from ore-sama?"

Riou blushed and Shingo took it as a go so he jumped Riou. The latter was worried and scared so he yelled, "If you do it, I swear, I'll smear the REAL lotion on your face!"

Shingo immediately jumped off. Riou got up and jumped out of the window. HE LIVED! "Is he a cat?" Shingo thought and busied himself thinking of bad things. (Imagine people! What do you see?)

When he realised that school was starting in exactly 52 seconds, he rushed out of his house.

Kazuki and Junta were on their way to school on a unicorn when they saw Shingo. They called out to him and to Shingo's misfortune, he turned and looked up thinking it was sexy cat... ehem... plain, old, boring Riou. But alas! He got the shock of his life! Kazuki and Junta were flying in the air and were still soilds! He fell onto the soft floor, wait... SOFT?

Shingo the idiot landed in cement and when he got up, it left his butt print in it. Instantaneously, the cement hardened and the Tousei baseball team 'suddenly' appeared in the vicinity. They started pointing their fingers at Shingo and laughed maniacally.

"Shingo, that's revenge for hurting my mama :)" Riou patted him on his shoulder, still annoyed by what happened earlier.

"But, I didn't DO ANYTHING!" he shouted but was not heard because it was drowned out by the loud, crazy laughter of the Tousei people.

Kazuki and Junta laughed joyfully and they flew to school on their AWESOME PINK UNICORN!

Shingo was left there staring at his ridiculously large butt print.

Riou was staring at it with him. "Wow Shingo. You have a 'tiny' butt... harhar." and he walked off.


End file.
